All About Love
by AzuShima-Nyan
Summary: Kasih sayang dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk di seluruh dunia. Mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya cinta. Entah itu dari orang tua,teman,sahabat,maupun orang yang dicintai. Begitu juga dengan Naruto Namikaze. Sudah lama ia mencari definisi 'kasih sayang' yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia butuh itu.Dari orang tua,maupun dari sosok seorang kekasih.
1. Chapter 1

**All About Love**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**All About Love©AzuShima-Nyan!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre(s) : Romance,Family,Hurt/Comfort****,Drama maybe? Slight angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,AU,non-sense,dll**

**Summary : Kasih sayang dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk di seluruh dunia. Mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya cinta. Entah itu dari orang tua,teman,sahabat,maupun orang yang dicintai. Begitu juga dengan Naruto Namikaze. Sudah lama ia mencari definisi 'kasih sayang' yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia butuh orang tua,maupun dari sosok seorang kekasih.**

**A/N : Nyaaan~! Minasan, sampai sekarang mungkin aku masih bisa disebut newbie, tapi mungkin ada beberapa orang yang pernah tau aku di acc lain dengan nama acc yang berbeda._.*sok tenar* Panggil aja aku azu ya awkwk^^ Yang mau kepo atau yang tau aku siapa di acc lain, bisa liat profileku tehee―! Karena aku masih dibilang newbie, aku butuh bantuan senpai-tachi untuk memberiku saran,kritik,atau bahkan flame―tentunya yang membangun*devilsmirk* Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang ya, senpai-tachi, reviewers maupun readers^^ Jangan sungkan memberi saran kalau kalian ada ide supaya cerita ini dapat berkembang menjadi fic yang berkualitas. Tentu saja, aku akan memilih ide yang sekiranya cocok dengan ide awal yang sudah kupilih.**

**Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, enjoy,minasan~**

•

•

•

Chapter 1 : Where am i?

*Flashback On*

ZRAAAASHHHH

Titik-titik air hujan turun begitu derasnya menghantam permukaan bumi pada malam hari ini. Cuaca buruk malam ini tetap tidak meruntuhkan niat bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun yang terus berlari menerobos hujan dengan menahan luka tembak yang ada di bahunya. Suara kecipak air dari tanah yang diciptakan oleh bocah kecil blonde itu terdengar samar. Sepatu dan pakaian yang ia pakai sudah basah dan kotor karena lumpur. Sebuah benda mirip secarik kertas yang digenggam tangannya sekarang sudah kusut dan basah. Bocah itu terus menelusuri jalan-jalan sempit di hutan yang sangat gelap. Saking gelapnya, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat pemandangan maupun tanda bahaya yang berjarak 100 meter didepannya.

BRUKK!

Bocah itu tersungkur karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia mendapat luka baru di lutut kirinya. Ia meraih kertas―yang ia genggam sejak tadi, yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Ia menatap gambar dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil yang berada dalam sebuah kertas kecil yang disebut dengan foto.

"Kaa-san.. Tousan.. Apa kalian berhasil kabur?" Gumamnya sambil terus menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke sisi orangtuanya dan ikut pergi bersama mereka. Tetapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, pengorbanan orangtuanya untuk membuatnya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu akan sia-sia.

'_Naruto, pergi dari sini! Pergi!'_

'_Kau harus selamat,nak..'_

'_Naruto,kumohon..'_

'_..Selamatkan dirimu'_

Ucapan terakhir dari kedua orangtuanya yang ia dengar sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Dengan mantap, ia beranjak dari tempatnya terjatuh dan langsung berlari sekencangnya. Ia berjanji.. Ia berjanji ia akan segera kembali ke sisi orangtuanya ketika ia sudah meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang yang tinggal di pedesaan sekitar sini―yang sepertinya sudah dekat dari sini.

Lalu, bocah itu terkejut ketika melihat jalan didepannya yang berjarak hanya 4 meter. Jembatan gantung yang ia tahu ada didepannya itu..

Sudah putus, dan kini ia masih berlari.

Ia baru saja ingin menghentikan kakinya untuk berlari. Tapi terlambat..

Yang terdengar berikutnya hanyalah sebuah teriakan dari seorang anak kecil yang jatuh dari tebing

•

•

•

-Skip time-

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak Naruto―bocah blonde itu,terbaring di rumah sakit dengan lemah. Jantungnya memang masih berdetak walaupun lemah juga kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Selama dua tahun, ia diberi asupan makanan dengan bantuan selang kecil.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek terlihat sibuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh Naruto hari ini. Mulai dari denyut nadinya, pasokan oksigen,detak jantung, hingga mulai memberi Naruto asupan makanan lagi. Lalu, pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang memakai jas dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengecek pemeriksaan rutin Naruto yang dilakukan oleh salah satu suster andalannya.

"Selamat siang,Shizune. Bagaimana kondisi bocah ini? Ada perubahan?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu. Suster yang bernama Shizune itu menoleh, ia langsung menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang merupakan hasil laporan pemeriksaan.

"Siang,Tsunade-sama. Kondisinya semakin membaik, sepertinya ia sudah bisa bernafas tanpa menggunakan alat bantu lagi. Detak jantungnya sudah normal. Kesehatan pasien meningkat,ada kemungkinan tak akan lama lagi,ia akan sadar dari komanya." Jawab Shizune secara mendetail.

"Hm,baguslah" Dokter Tsunade masih memeriksa laporan yang dibuat Shizune dengan teliti. Sampai kemudian, Shizune menyadari ada gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pasien.

"Tsunade-sama, pa-pasiennya bergerak!" Ujar Shizune. Dengan sigap, Tsunade langsung mengintruksikan Shizune untuk segera menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memeriksa Naruto.

"Siapkan alat-alat yang setidaknya dibutuhkan untuk pengecekan!"

"Baik!"

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune membawa berbagai macam alat medis. Tsunade bergerak dengan cekatan. Tak satupun proses pemeriksaan ia lewatkan,sampai akhirnya pasien itu sadar.

"Eh.. Lho.. Naru dimana?" Gumam Naruto, Tsunade langsung menghampiri Naruto yang mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu dan terbawa arus sungai yang kebetulan mengalir sampai ke rumah sakit ini. Kalau boleh saya tahu,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga dapat terbawa arus sungai yang bahkan tidak deras itu?"

"Naru Cuma ingat kalau Naru lari.. Naru lari dari bahaya.." Jawabnya perlahan. Tapi kemudian, Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto terlihat sangat bingung dan frustasi.

"Naru takut. Kaa-san, Tousan.. Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Setetes air mata menetes ke selimut yang terpasang di ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

Tsunade menjadi agak bersimpati pada anak yang ada didepannya, begitu juga Shizune―yang notabene merupakan orang yang menolong Naruto ketika tubuh Naruto terhanyut di sungai.

"Namamu siapa,nak?" Tanya Shizune kepada Naruto yang masih memgang kepalanya―Mendahului pertanyaan yang baru saja akan dilontarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Aku.. Naruto" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sendu.

"Apa nama keluargamu?" Kali ini,Tsunade yang bertanya. Mungkin saja, ia pernah mendengar nama keluarga anak ini. Naruto terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat mengingat nama keluarganya sendiri. Naruto pun mengacak rambutnya

"Na-Naru enggak tahu! Naru sebenarnya kenapa?! Kenapa Naru enggak bisa ingat nama keluargaku sendiri?!" Teriaknya frustasi. Air mata menetes ke pipi Naruto.

"Bahkan Kaa-san juga Tou-san.. Naru Cuma bisa ingat wajah mereka! Naru melupakan nama mereka! Naru juga enggak tahu jalan pulang! Naru cuma ingat bentuk rumah Naru saja! Gimana caranya supaya Naru bisa kembali kerumah dan mencari mereka berdua?! AAAAARGH!" Tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Tsunade segera mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kencang. Ia tak peduli pada Naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman tangannya itu.

"Hei kau bocah bodoh! Sejak tadi kau hanya mengeluh dan menangis saja! Mana semangatmu?! Kau masih muda, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menolong mereka! Sekarang lebih baik kau tenang! Kendalikan emosimu sendiri! Kau bisa mengecewakan kedua orangtuamu jika mereka tahu keadaanmu seperti ini!" Bentakan Tsunade ternyata ampuh untuk membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. Naruto mengusap air matanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kau benar,dokter. Aku harus kuat.. Apapun yang terjadi,Naru akan menemukan keberadaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san!"

Tsunade tersenyum simpul. Melihat keseriusan anak ini, ia jadi terdorong untuk membantu juga. Sedikitnya, melihat Naruto ia jadi teringat pada adiknya dirumah.

"Hm. Aku suka semangatmu,bocah! Yah, aku akan membantumu mencari keberadaan Kaa-san dan tou-sanmu!" Ujar Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Eh? bantu Naru? Memangnya dokter kenal orangtua Naru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka,bodoh.. Kalau aku mengenal mereka, pasti aku juga mengenalmu. Dasar bocah.." Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Tsunade

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama! Mohon berhati-hati pada Naruto. Sepertinya ia amnesia!" Ujar Shizune sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang cemberut ―karena mendapat jitakan dari Tsunade―layaknya anak berumur 3 tahun.

"Amnesia? Ah,sepertinya begitu. Tapi biarlah. Dia sudah besar, tak lemah lagi. Mau amnesia ataupun tidak, aku yakin dia akan selalu semangat mencari orangtuanya. Iya 'kan, bocah?" Tsunade manatap anak kecil yang didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya!" Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali bertanya "Ah, dokter.. Tapi gimana caranya dokter bisa menemukan kaa-san dan tou-san? Naru kan cuma ingat sedikit? Cuma wajah saja. Rumahku pun Naru cuma ingat sedikit. Bukannya susah ya?"

"Yah, itu sih bagaimana nanti. Yang penting, kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, beritahu aku. Aku akan mengantarmu mencari rumah dan orangtuamu." Jawab Tsunade yang akan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan Shizune yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Naru sudah sehat dokter! Bawa Naru pergi sekarang juga dokter!" Panggil Naruto pada Tsunade. Tsunade pun membalikkan tubuhnya

"Baikan? Hahaha kau bercanda? Tak mungkin secepat itu,bocah. Berhentilah bersikap egois saat ini. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu yang sudah jelas terlihat masih sangat lemah itu! Kalau kau egois, sudah kupastikan kau takkan pernah menemukan orangtuamu,bocah" Ujarnya sinis.

Naruto hanya menunduk sambil cemberut layaknya anak kecil. Ucapan Tsunade memang benar, sebenarnya ia masih agak pusing setelah 2 tahun kemudian ia sadar. Dia juga memang anak kecil yang tingkat egoisnya masih dibilang tinggi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang hanya salah satu dari banyak anak kecil yang jika menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkannya saat itu juga, tak peduli kalau ia harus menangis atau tidak. Tapi, Naruto harus berusaha menjauhi sifat kekanakan itu. Demi menemui kedua orangtuanya. Demi memastikan kalau keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya itu baik-baik saja.

•

•

•

Naruto selalu menjalani pemeriksaan rutin dengan baik. Selama tiga hari ini, keadaan Naruto sudah lebih membaik dibandingkan ketika ia baru sadar. Shizune baru saja menyelesaikan laporan pemeriksaan rutin Naruto. Dengan rasa penasarannya, Naruto langsung bertanya pada Shizune

"Shizune-neechan, gimana kesehatan Naru? Aku sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit kan? Naru udah sehat,kan?" Naruto menggoyangkan lengan kanan Shizune yang hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Shizune-neechaaan! Kok tidak menjawab sih?" Protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau ini berisik sekali,bocah.. Melihat kamu sudah bertingkah _hyperactive_ seperti itu, sudah jelas kalau kau sudah sembuh total" Ujar Tsunade yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade,ia langsung mencabut infusnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Tsunade

"Tsunade-baachan~!" Naruto berlari memeluk kedua kaki Tsunade. Tingginya memang hanya setinggi pinggang Tsunade.

"Huh, dasar bocah. Kau sudah berumur 6 tahun,kok masih manja?" Ucap Tsunade sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum tipis.

"Tsunade-ssama, ucapan dan tindakanmu sungguh berbeda.." Ujar Shizune. Tsunade yang mendengarnya menjadi malu.

"Uh, Shizune, kau berisik!" Ucap Tsunade malu-malu. Sementara Shizune hanya tersenyum

"Tsunade-baachan, Naru sudah sehat nih.. Kita berangkat sekarang yaa?" Bujuk Naruto sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah _innocent-_nya ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Haah kau ini.. Benar-benar jadi anak baik kalau ada maunya saja.. Sudahlah,ayo!" Tsunade pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan bersama Shizune.

Naruto berpikir, apakah ada hal yang ia bawa ketika ia jatuh dari tebing? Karena rasa keingintahuan anak berumur 6 tahun itu besar, ia menggeledah seluruh isi kamar sampai keujung-ujungnya. Sampai saat ia membuka laci kedua dari lemari kecil yang berada di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menatap secarik kertas yang menampilkan 3 sosok yang amat dikenalnya.

Dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia begitu ingin mencari kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia sangat merindukan mereka. Naruto memeluk erat foto itu didadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oi,bocah. Jadi pergi tidak? Kuhitung sampai 5,kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga, biaya rumah sakit kau tanggung sendiri dan aku takkan jadi membantumu!" Teriak Tsunade yang hanya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya saja ke arah ruangan Naruto.

"_H-Hai, Tsunade-baachan_!" Teriaknya. Naruto pun segera memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar ruangannya.

•

•

•

Tsunade melesat dengan mobil sport merahnya ke arah pemukiman disekitar tebing tempat Naruto jatuh ―yang diduganya merupakan daerah dimana Naruto tinggal 2 tahun lalu. Warganya terlihat ramah dan rumah-rumah bernuansa kebarat-baratan terdapat banyak disana. Suasana yang tentram,damai, dan lingkungan yang sejuk. Suasana yang berbeda dengan desa sebelah, desa Konoha. Lingkungannya tidak kalah indahnya, tetapi terlihat sangat ramai dan padat. Sementara di daerah ini, suasana terlihat lenggang, jalan yang besar dan luas. Air sungai yang bersih, pepohonan rimbun, jembatan batu yang berbentuk setengah oval itu menghiasi tiap sudut pemukiman yang ia lewati sekarang.

'_Sepertinya aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memiliki rumah disini. Suasananya nyaman sekali.' _Pikir Tsunade sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya.

Naruto juga tidak kalah seriusnya melirik ke segala arah dan segala sisi dari daerah yang mereka lewati. Ia sibuk mencari jalan yang menurutnya familiar, atau kalau bisa,ia berharap dapat langsung menemukan rumahnya sekarang juga. Tapi,kelihatannya ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. ternyata desa disini cukup luas.

Kemudian, ia melihat pertigaan di depan. Toko kue dan roti yang struktur bangunannya bernuansa kebarat-baratan dengan warna dominan coklat dan putih itu rasanya sangat familiart. Rasanyatiap pagi, ibunya selalu membuatkan sarapan ditemani dengan roti dari toko itu. Aroma roti yang khas itu tercium oleh hidung Naruto. Benar-benar.. Rasanya toko ini memang membangkitkan kenangan lama yang bahkan kini Naruto lupakan. Ia jadi semakin merindukan masa-masa ketika ia masih berada disamping kedua orangtuanya.

"Rasanya.. Toko kue dan roti didepan bikin Naru makin kangen sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san deh. Terus, wanginya itu lho, rasanya Naru kenal banget sama wanginya!" Ujar Naruto polos sambil menunjuk kearah toko yang ia maksud. Tsunade mengikuti arah telunjuk yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Ia pun segera menepi dan turun dari mobil.

"Ayo keluar,Naruto.." Ujar Tsunade sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Eh? Kemana? Ini bukan rumah Naru" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tahu kok bocah. Kamu bilang kau merasa familiar dengan toko ini kan? Sebaiknya kita bertanya saja pada pemilik toko ini. Ayo keluar,bocah.." Ajaknya. Tsunade pun menutup pintu mobilnya diikuti dengan Naruto yang akhrnya keluar dari mobil Tsunade.

Tsunade masuk kedalam toko sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Permisi! Apakah ada orang?" Tanya Tsunade. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang ibu yang terlihat bijak masuk ke tokonya dari arah pintu rumah yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan toko roti dan kuenya. Ia membawa loyang berisikan kue-kue kering yang kelihatannya baru matang dan dikeluarkan dari oven.

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" Tanya ibu itu. Ia memakai sandalnya, menyimpan loyangnya diatas sebuah kain yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan loyang. Ibu itu pun menghampiri Tsunade perlahan.

"Maaf,saya ingin bertanya. Apakah ibu mengenal anak ini?" Tsunade pun menunjukkan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto pun menunjukkan dirinya dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam erat baju Tsunade.

Si ibu terlihat sedang berpikir dan mencoba mengingat. Tak lama kemudian, si ibu membelalakkan matanya dan memasang wajah berseri-seri.

"Nak, kau itu anak yang tinggal di blok D bukan? Aih,sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, kau sudah semakin besar ya" ibu itu menghampiri Naruto dan itu pun menepuk kepala Naruto dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi, sebenarnya ia agak sedih juga. Si ibu masih mengenalnya dan mengingatnya hingga sekarang. Tapi Naruto sendiri malah melupakan kehadiran ibu itu "Bagaimana keadaan orangtuamu? Apakah mereka sehat?" Tanya si ibu kemudian. Sontak, Tsunade dan Naruto terbelalak. Mungkin ibu ini merupakan salah satu orang yang menjadi kunci untuk menemukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ah, rupanya ibu mengenalnya ya. Maaf, kalau boleh tahu anak ini tinggal di Blok D bukan? Rumahnya disebelah mana? Kalau boleh tahu, nama orangtua anak ini siapa ya?" Tanya Tsunade sopan. Si ibu pun berdiri,dan menjawab ucapan Tsunade.

"Ah,anak ini tinggal di blok D. Jalan x no.17. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini, kemudian setelah sampai perempatan kau ambil jalan yang kanan, lalu tepat diujung pertigaan ada sebuah rumah."

"Itu rumahnya?" Tanya Tsunade kembali

"Bukan, rumahnya beda 5 rumah dari sana.." Jawab si ibu.

"Ah,begitu.."

"Nama Kushina, dan ayahnya Minato. Tapi saya lupa apa nama keluarganya.." Jawab si ibu lagi "Hmm, memangnya ada masalah apa ya?"

"Ah, anak ini tersesat dan dia lupa jalan pulang. Jadi,saya akan mengantar anak kini sampai kerumahnya.." Jawab Tsunade asal. Takutnya,jika ia membeberkan kejadian sebenarnya, si ibu akan ribut nantinya.

"Begitukah? Wah,nak.. Kau harus hati-hati,nak. Jangan sampai kau terpisah dari orangtuamu. Mereka bisa khawatir nanti." Ucap si ibu bijak itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Iya, terima kasih bi.."

Tsunade pun membungkuk pada si ibu, disusul dengan Si ibu yang sama-sama membungkuk ke arah Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan segera pergi ke rumah boc―Ah, maksudku kerumah Naruto.. Terima kasih atas informasinya bu. Permisi" Tsunade pun melangkah pergi dengan masih mempertahankan sikap sopannya.

"Terima kasih bi! Daaah!" Naruto pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah si ibu. Si ibu itu pun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto

"Dah,Naruto-kun.. Hati-hati ya!"

Tsunade membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat jalan yang harus ia temui dengan baik. Ia tak mau mereka tersasar nantinya. Setelah dirasa ia mengingatnya dan tidak ada yang terlewat, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

•

•

•

Mereka sampai di kawasan bolk D, Tsunade menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Naruto tetap sibuk melihat kanan kirinya. Mungkin saja Naruto dapat menemukan rumahnya dengan sedikit ingatan yang ia miliki. Lalu, pandangan mata Naruto tertuju ke arah sebuah rumah manis yang memiliki satu lantai dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang terlihat masih segar. Dari luar, rumah itu terlihat masih terawat dengan baik oleh penghuni rumah itu.

"Itu rumahku,baa-chan! Itu rumahku!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah rumah itu dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan rumahnya dan kembali berkumpul dengan ayah ibunya.

'Rumahnya masih terawat.. Apakah orangtuanya memang dirumah? Lantas mengapa mereka tidak mencari anaknya?' Pikir Tsunade heran. _Well_, itu masuk akal bukan?

Tsunade segera menepi dan dengan riangnya,Naruto berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya itu. Dengan agak susah payah, ia membuka pintu rumah itu. Namun, di gagang pintu itu terdapat debu yang cukup tebal. Namun, Naruto tak mengindahkannya. Ia membuka pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun ekspresi itu segera hilang ketika ia melihat keadaan isi rumahnya.

Naruto berjalan mundur beberapa langkah hingga hampir terjatuh karena Tsunade bisa menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Kenapa jalanmu mundur seperti i―" Tsunade mendongak, matanya terbelalak begitu lebarnya. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Kalian tidak akan percaya. Keadaan luar rumah dan dalam rumah itu sungguh―sangat jauh berbeda.. Jika kita tadi melihat keadaan luar rumah cukup terawat, bila dibandingkan dengan keadaan didalam rumah, rumah itu SANGAT berantakan. Mungkin hancur.

'_Ya ampun.. Pantas saja pintunya tidak dikunci..'_

Vas bunga yang hancur berkeping-keping, beberapa anak tangga yang sudah hancur dan lapuk,lemari yang hancur dengan isinya yang berantakan dilantai. Bahkan darah yang telah mengering berceceran hampir diseluruh penjuru rumah. Entah itu darah siapa. Apakah darah dari orang yang membuat keributan dirumah ini, atau.. Darah orangtuanya..

Ceceran darah itulah yang membuat Naruto sama sekali tak dapat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara walau hanya satu kata saja. Hanya mulutnya saja yang bergerak tanpa menghasilkan suara. Terus bergerak dan terlihat seperti mengatakan 'kaa-san, tou-san'. Terus begitu berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

•

•

•

Tsunade menatap sosok kecil disebelahnya dengan tatapan miris. Pasalnya, bocah disebelahnya ini sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun pasca melihat keadaan rumahnya barusan. Terlebih saat melihat bercak darah yang entah darah siapa. Pikiran negatif memenuhi otak dari Naruto sekarang. Ia takut hal negatif yang ia pikirkan itu ternyata benar. Lalu, jika keadaan rumahnya seperti itu sejak 2 tahun lalu hingga sekarang, lantas dimanakah orangtuanya sekarang?

Naruto menghela nafas dengan berat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dihari ini. Ia cukup shock―Bukan. Ia sangat shock. Ia takut bahwa bercak darah yang ia temukan adalah milik.. Orang yang paling dikasihinya di muka bumi ini. Ia menyesal meninggalkan mereka berdua di kediaman ia tahu akhirnya seperti itu, ia pasti akan bertahan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Perasaan dan pikiran buruk terus menyelimuti hati Naruto saat ini. Tsunade memandang Naruto yang sedang dilanda kesedihan.

Tapi kemudian,Naruto yang tadinya hanya tertunduk kini ia menangkat kepalanya. Naruto percaya bahwa orangtuanya masih hidup. Pikiran buruk yang sejak tadi menghantuinya itu langsung ia lupakan. Ia sudah bertekad akan terus mencari orangtuanya walau hingga keujung dunia. Ia akan mencoba untuk bekerja dan bertahan hidup. Ia tak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu dengan takdir.

"Tsunade-baachan" Tsunade tersentak begitu anak kecil yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya,Naruto?" Jawab Tsunade sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Aku.. Aku akan berusaha mencari tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku yakin.. Aku percaya mereka masih hidup." Tsunade tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu optimis. Apalagi,Naruto sudah berhenti mengucapkan 'Naru' dan diganti dengan 'aku'. Tandanya,Naruto benar-benar serius.

"Ya, aku mendukung itu."

"... Terima kasih.." Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian, Tsunade terpikir suatu hal yang ingin ia tawarkan pada Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Tinggallah bersamaku.."

"...Eh?" Naruto menatap Tsunade tak percaya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku dan suamiku." Ujar Tsunade sekali lagi dengan mata yang masih memandang jalan di depannya.

"..Ta-Tapi.."

"Aku.. Aku dan suamiku belum mempunyai anak hingga kini. Aku sulit sekali hamil walaupun aku dan suamiku sudah menikah sejak lama. Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Walaupun aku sendiri seorang dokter ternama yang terkenal dapat mengatasi apapun, tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan penyebab kenapa aku belum bisa hamil. Tapi bukan karena aku mandul. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengecek keadaanku dan suamiku. Tapi hasilnya baik-baik saja. Aku tak habis piikir.. Apakah Kami-sama memang tidak mau memberikan anugrah untukku? Jadi, sampai saat ini, aku tinggal bersama suami dan adikku. Adikku sekarang sudah SMP. Pikirannya sudah lebih dewasa dan terkadang ia hanya ingin sendiri di kamar dan menghabiskan waktunya tidak bersama kami. Jujur, aku merasa sedikit kesepian.." Naruto menatap Tsunade yang raut wajahnya sangat kesepian walau tetap fokus pada jalan didepannya.

Naruto tertunduk. Jarinya memainkan jari yang lain. Ia ingin menolak permintaan Tsunade, tapi ia juga tidak bisa karena ia tidak tega melihat Tsunade seperti itu. Walaupun sedikitnya ia juga masih mengharapkan kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku.. Harus mandiri.. Aku tidak bisa merepotkan orang lain. Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa marah nanti.. Aku harus mandiri supaya nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san bangga sama aku." Ucap Naruto lirih. Ia benar-benar tak tahu haus mengungkapkannya seperti apa.

"Tapi.. Kau butuh tempat tinggal, kau perlu makan, kau perlu sekolah. Kalau kau akan pergi sendiri, kau mau apa? Bekerja?!" Ujar Tsunade

"..Kalau bekerja adalah salah satu hal yang dapat membuatku bisa bertahan hidup dan mandiri, aku akan melakukannya.." Ujar Naruto mantap. tsunade terbelalak mendengar jawaban atas ucapannya barusan.

"A-Apa?! Kau bercanda?! Umurmu baru sekitar 6 tahun, kau masih kecil! Tidak mungkin kau akan bekerja! Fisikmu sangat lemah, tak mungkin bisa menahan beban orang yang bekerja setiap harinya! Bodoh!" Bentak Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu.. Akan kubuat hal itu menjadi 'mungkin' " Jawab Naruto dengan mantap. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan kalau fisiknya lemah atau dia akan jatuh sakit nantinya. Pengalaman adalah guru yang baik untuk kita,bukan?

"Bodoh kau, Naruto.."

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Tapi kebodohan itulah yang akan membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangga padaku."

"Asal tahu saja! Orangtuamu bisa sedih kalau mereka tahu anaknya keras kepala dan memilih untuk tinggal dijalanan seperti itu! Mereka bisa kecewa padamu! Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu! Mereka akan―"

"Tsunade-baachan.. Kalau tak keberatan,tolong turunkan aku disini."

"A―? Aku tidak mau menurunkanmu disini! Aku keberatan!"

"Kalau begitu,aku meminta padamu agar menurunkanku disini sekarang juga"

"Aku tetap tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu.. Biar aku yang turun sendiri.."

"Eh?!"

Naruto membuka pintu mobil yang masih melaju kencang dan kemudian melompat keluar. Tsunade yang terkejut atas tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu pun sontak berteriak.

"NARUTO!"

Tubuh Naruto terguling ke arah rerumputan. Tsunade menghentikan laju mobilnya, kemudian ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah Naruto terguling tadi. Namun, ketika ia sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, sosok Naruto sudah tidak ditempat. Tsunade menengok ke kanan dan kiri,mencari sosok anak kecil yang mungkin saja masih ada disekitar itu. Tapi tdak ada sosok yang dicarinya itu. Ia pun kembali ke mobilnya dan mencari anak itu.

-1 bulan kemudian-

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak Naruto melompat keluar dari mobil Tsunade. Ia mendapat luka di lututnya. Di malam itu,ia terus berlari tanpa henti sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh di depan sebuah warung ramen. Paman yang menjaga toko itu pun menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir dan membawa Naruto masuk kerumahnya dan merawat luka Naruto. Tidak hanya itu,Naruto juga diizinkan menginap dikarenakan hari sudah malam.

"Pagi,nak! Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya paman di toko ramen itu

"Sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin,paman.. Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat

"Ah, tak perlu seperti itu,nak.. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong orang.. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Naruto paman.."

"Ah,Naruto ya.. Nama yang bagus. Seperti topping ramenku hahaha"

Naruto pun terdiam. Paman itu menatap Naruto heran dan menanyakan keadannya.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Paman.. Tolong pekerjakan aku diwarungmu.."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, nak.. Kau masih kecil.."

"Kumohon! Aku akan membantu diwarungmu.. Apapun itu!"

Setelah dibujuk oleh Naruto,akhirnya paman itu pun mengizinkan Naruto untuk bekerja diwarungnya. Naruto menjadi orang yang menyambut pelanggan yang memasuki warung ramennya.

Tapi,gaji yang Naruto dapatkan tidak cukup untuk tabungannya walaupun ia diberi tumpangan dan makanan oleh paman itu. Oleh karena itu, Naruto mencoba berbagai pekerjaan.

Suatu hari, Naruto baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ada 3 jenis pekerjaan berbeda yang ia lakukan selama satu hari. Di warung ramen,disebuah toko bangunan dan menjadi orang yang membagikan tisu dijalan. Dan itu membuatnya sangat lelah. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Pada Malam hari, Naruto pun jatuh ppingsan dipinggir jalan.

•

•

•

Tsunade mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin karena ia terlambat pulang hari ini.

"Sudah jam 11 malam.. Aku harus cepat pulang atau Jiraiya akan mengomel karena belum makan!" Omel Tsunade. Lalu, kemudian Tsunade menemukan sosok anak kecil yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat anak itu. Ia terkejut begitu melihat bahwa anak itu adalah Naruto yang selama ini ia cari.

"Naruto?! Si bodoh ini..!" Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang panas. Tanpa piker panjang,ia pun membawa Naruto kerumahnya.

-To be continued-

•

•

•

Nah,minas an.. Ini fic-ku yang kedua.. Satu lagi ada di sebuah akun yang berbeda nama hahaha.. Aku masih newbie.. Jadi,saran kritik dan komentar sangat diharapkan. Jadi,RnR please^^ Oh iya,flame gapapa asal membangun yaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**All About Love**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**All About Love©AzuShima-Nyan!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre(s) : Romance,Family,Hurt/Comfort****,Drama maybe? **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,AU,non-sense,dll**

**Summary : Kasih sayang dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk di seluruh dunia. Mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya cinta. Entah itu dari orang tua,teman,sahabat,maupun orang yang dicintai. Begitu juga dengan Naruto Namikaze. Sudah lama ia mencari definisi 'kasih sayang' yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia butuh orang tua,maupun dari sosok seorang kekasih.**

**Waaaii, chapter 2 nih minna^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya:') Azu terharu banget ternyata banyak juga yang review meskipun masih ada yang belum mengerti ceritanya . Ne, menurut minasan kata-katanya gimana sih? Berantakan ya? Atau terlalu baku makanya minasan masih engga ngerti? Bagaimanapun juga, Azu masih newbie tehehe~ Jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan sebaiknya diperbaiki ya~ Terima kasih sebelumnyaaa~ Nah, tanpa banyak bacot(?) /anak cewek gaboleh ngomong kasar! *dihajar* coret itu coret.. Kita ulang yak, Camera Stand by! Rolling, Action! Nah, tanpa banyak ini itu lagi, kita mulai saja chapter d-u-a... Enjoy,minna**

•

•

•

Chapter 2 : Until i can find them

Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di sebuah kasur empuk yang bersih. Mata _blue shappire_ itu terbuka perlahan. Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia beranjak dari kasur dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah kain basah yang menempel di dahinya terjatuh ke bajunya. Alis anak itu mengernyit ketika sadar ia berada disebuah tempat yang tak dikenalinya, bahkan kini ia memakai baju yang bukan miliknya.

"Di.. Dimana aku?! Baju siapa ini?" Tanyanya heran. Anak bermata _shappire_ itu―Naruto, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini. Melihatnya pun tidak pernah. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba berada di sini? Paman Teuchi dari toko ramen itu pasti sudah sangat mengkhawatirkannya yang tidak pulang karena Naruto tinggal menumpang disana selama ia bekerja hingga mendapatkan cukup uang.

GREKK

Tatapan Naruto teralih pada sebuah pintu yang mendadak terbuka didepan tempat tidur yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. Sesosok wajah yang sangat ia kenal pun muncul dari balik pintu. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab sekarang. Sosok yang muncul itu ternyata adalah seorang dokter yang merawatnya secara gratis selama dua tahun penuh.

"Tsu―Tsunade-baachan.."

"Yo, bocah.. Kau sudah sadar?" Tsunade menghampiri Naruto. Tsunade meraih kain basah itu dan langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya ke arah dahi Naruto. Tsunade pun tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm.. Demammu sudah agak turun,bocah kecil. Ya, setidaknya keadaanmu sudah membaik sekarang. Kau tahu, kemarin suhu tubuhmu mencapai 39 derajat.." Tsunade mengambil sebuah baskom berisi air yang berada dibawah tempat tidur yang diduduki Naruto.

"Hm, sudah dingin.. Akan kuganti airnya. Tunggu sebentar,bocah.." Tsunade berjalan pergi dari kamar itu. Setelah dirasa Tsunade sudah agak jauh, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian, langkahnya terhenti karena saat berdiri ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

"Uh.. Pusing.." Tiba-tiba Naruto menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang bersandar di pintu dari ujung matanya. Naruto melirik ke arah pintu. Ia mendapatkan sesosok lelaki yang umurnya berkisar dua belas tahunan sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jangan kabur.. Setidaknya berterimakasihlah pada kakakku yang sudah tua itu." Anak lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ngg.. A-Anu.." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ucapan orang yang kini berada didepannya ini benar. Dan karena Naruto bingung, karena ia tidak tahu harus memanggil orang ini apa.

"Namaku Nawaki. Aku adik dari perempuan tua yang galak itu.." Ucapnya seakan mengetahui pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eh? Na―Nawaki-nii.. Maaf, aku.. Bukannya aku ingin kabur. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika merepotkan Tsunade-baachan.." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Baachan?"

"Ah? Ng? Ke-Kenapa?"

Nawaki menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepala.

"Hmm.. Tsunade-baachan. Aku suka itu. Aku setuju denganmu. Umurku dan umurnya memang berbeda jauh. Jadi, kurasa ia cocok dipanggil baa―GYAA!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah benjolan yang terlihat sakit muncul di kepala Nawaki.

"Apa-apaan itu 'Tsunade-baachan'..? Aku tidak setua itu, Nawaki!" Protes Tsunade yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat di tangan kirinya.

"Tapi bocah ini memanggilmu baachan!"

"Aku sebenarnya heran, kenapa bocah bodoh ini memanggilku Baa-chan sementara ia memanggil Shizune dengan sebutan nee-chan. Padahal umurku dan umur Shizune kan tidak berbeda jauh.." Tsunade melayangkan _death glare_nya kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya bergidik melihatnya disusul dengan tawa cekikikan dari Nawaki.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto yang berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia mengambil kain basah dan memerasnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidurlah kembali,bocah. Kau butuh istirahat sampai sembuh. Aku akan mengurusmu,tenang saja.." Ujar Tsunade. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Tsunade mengernyit.

"A-Aku tidak mau,Tsunade-baachan.." Tolak Naruto

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Jadi, lebih baik kalau aku kembali bekerja di toko ramen sekarang." Jelas Naruto.

"Bocah.." Tiba-tiba, hawa disekitar Tsunade berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Lagi-lagi Naruto bergidik.

"I-Iyaaa?!"

"TIDUR DAN BERISTIRAHATLAH!" Perintah Tsunade dengan menekan setiap kalimatnya.

"HA-HAI!" Jawab Naruto lantang. Naruto segera menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Nawaki menahan tawanya ketika melihat adegan aneh itu di depan matanya.

'_Anak itu harus sabar dengan sifat kejam kakak..'_ Pikir Nawaki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Buka selimutnya,bocah! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengompresmu kalau kau menyembunyikan seluruh wajahmu seperti itu,haaah?!" Tsunade membuka selimut itu secara paksa dengan wajah menyeramkan _just_ _like a devil_.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Tsunade-baachan.."

"Panggil aku Tsunade-neechan!" Pinta Tsunade dengan suara yang jelas-jelas tak terdengar seperti meminta dan bahkan lebih dominan ke memaksa.

"HAI! Tsunade-neechan!"

"Bagus. Diam dan menurutlah padaku!"

"Fuh.. Kakakku memang jahat.." Gumam Nawaki pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang heboh itu.

•

•

•

"Waktunya makan, ngg.." Nawaki membuka pintu kamar yang Naruto tempati secara tiba-tiba. Sebuah nampan berisi sup hangat dan beberapa sandwich sedang dibawa oleh Nawaki.

"Naruto.. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu." Ucap Naruto seakan telah mengetahui apa yang membuat Nawaki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah? Hm.. Ya, ini makan siangmu Naruto." Nawaki meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja kecil yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya didepan Naruto untuk memulai acara makan siangnya. Kemudian Nawaki pun duduk di bagian samping kasur yang dipakai Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Nawaki-nii.. Nawaki-nii sendiri sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah sendok sup di tangan kanannya.

"Hm..Aku sudah makan sebelum mengantarkan makan siangmu kesini." Jawab Nawaki. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kudengar dari kakakku, kau hilang ingatan ya?" Tanya Nawaki secara langsung. Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyuapkan sup hangat kedalam mulut oleh tangannya kini berhenti. Naruto tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku hilang ingatan.."

Nawaki mendesah pelan. Ia menatap semua hal didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia telah mendengar sebagian besar masalah yang dihadapi oleh Naruto melalui kakak perempuannya―Tsunade. Anak didepannya ini masih sangat muda. Bahkan lebih muda enam tahun darinya. Tapi nasib yang harus ia terima sunggulah berat bagi anak seusia itu. Dalam usia yang sedang benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih dari orangtua untuk mendidiknya agar menjadi anak yang berbakti. Tapi anak ini..

"Na―Nawaki-nii?" Naruto memegang ujung lengan baju yang dipakai Naruto dan menggerakkannya pelan. Saat itu juga, Nawaki tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Y-Ya, Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Nawaki. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu merasa kasihan padaku,Nawaki-nii. Aku yakin, aku dapat bertahan hidup hingga aku menemukan kedua orangtuaku. Apakah aku akan terluka atau sekarat nantinya, yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah oleh hal yang bernama takdir ataupun nasib. Aku akan membuat kedua orangtuaku bangga padaku ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Aku akan menjadi anak yang mandiri. Aku takkan merepotkan orang lain."

Nawaki meneguk ludahnya. Anak sekecil ini sampai memiliki pikiran seberat itu bagi anak-anak seusianya? Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah karena tekanan yang ia terima dalam masalahnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga menyebabkan ia memiliki pikiran seperti ini?

"Apakah.. Kau tidak merasa tertekan dengan itu semua?" Tanya Nawaki khawatir.

"Eh?"

"Jika aku sendiri yang mengalami hal itu, aku pasti akan merasa tertekan dan frustasi. Sementara kau ini.. Bahkan umurmu jauh lebih muda daripada aku. Kupikir itu akan menjadi beban terberatmu."

"Mungkin kalau merasa tertekan, itu memang benar.. Tapi setidaknya Naru sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan bangkit dari hal yang membuat Naru merasa tertekan kan? Kalau Naru mau berusaha, pasti semuanya akan berubah.." Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat optimis. Entah kenapa,Nawaki jadi merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mendukung anak ini tetapi dengan catatan ia harus tetap menjaganya.

"Kalau mau.. Aku akan membantumu.." Tawar Nawaki. Naruto terdiam seketika, keudian ia tertunduk lemas.

"Ta-Tapi aku..."  
"Aku akan membantumu untuk berjuang. Aku tidak akan berbuat banyak hal yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku telah banyak ikut andil dalam urusanmu. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin membantumu.. Karena aku tiba-tiba merasa kalau kau harus dilindungi dan diberi penjagaan extra. Aku tak mau ketika kamu berusaha keras, tiba-tiba kau sakit dan ambruk." Ujar Nawaki lembut. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih,Nawaki-nii.."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau kau seperti adikku sendiri.. Yah, meskipun aku tidak memiliki adik,sih.."

"Aku akan senang kalau Nawaki-nii benar-benar kakakku sendiri" Jawab Naruto dengan senang lalu memeluk orang yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

'Ternyata.. Seperti ini ya rasanya memiliki kakak..' Pikir Naruto. Ia berpikir, sebenarnya selama ini ia berada dalam keluarga yang seperti apa? Apakah ia memiliki saudara kandung? Siapa nama orang tuanya? Seperti apa sifat kedua orangtuanya? Seperti apa rasanya memiliki keluarga?

Apakah rasanya bahagia?

"Naruto,ayo makan.. Lalu minum obat dan tidur. Suhu tubuhmu masih agak hangat.. Lho,mana obatnya?" Nawaki mencari bungkus obat yang seharusnya diberikan oleh kakaknya tadi. "Ah,sudahlah. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya. Ayo makan. Aaaaa" Nawaki menyodorkan sesendok sup hangat ke arah mulut Naruto.

"Na-Nawaki-nii. Naru bisa makan sendiri,kok.." Tolak Naruto dengan gugup. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada seseorang yang sekarang ia panggil sebagai onii-chan nya itu.

"Ayolah, hari ini saja.. Sebagai hari perayaan kita sudah menjadi adik dan kakak. Semoga kita menjadi saudara yang akrab ya.. Lagipula, sudah lama aku memimpikan menyuapi saudara sendiri, bermain bersama dengan akrab, mungkin menghadapi pertengkaran antar saudara. Sepertinya menyenangkan.." Ujar Nawaki sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya diatas meja yang digunakan Naruto untuk makan.

"Tapi..."

"Apakah kau mau menghancurkan impian nii-chanmu sejak kecil ini,Naruto?"

"Ti―Huuh, baiklah baiklaah.." Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sesendok sup hangat bergerak mendekat ke arah mulut Naruto. Saat Naruto ingin memakannya, tiba-tiba sendok itu berbelok dan masuk kedalam mulut Nawaki.

"Na-Nawaki-nii! Baru saja Naru akan memakan ituu! Aaah, kau jahat!" Rengek Naruto seperti anak berumur 2 tahun yang direbut balonnya.

"Rasanya enak lho.. Sepertinya aku yang akan memakan ini sendirian. Kau duduklah dengan tenang dan lihat aku makan ya~" Goda Nawaki dengan senyuman jahil kepada adik barunya itu. Baru saja Nawaki akan menyuapkan sesendok sup hangat ke mulutnya, Naruto sudah membelokkan sendok itu ke arah mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"AAAAH! Kau curaaang!" Protes Nawaki

"Nawaki-nii yang duluan!" Jawab Naruto smabil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas ya, kau!" Nawaki langsung bergerak untuk emnangkap Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut saat melihat nii-channya itu tiba-tiba bergerak, ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari ke seluruh penjuru kamar.  
"GYAAA! Jangan tangkap aku,Nawaki-nii!" Teriak Naruto.

"Awas saja ya,naruto! Aku akan membalasmu!" Nawaki segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kemudian mengejar Naruto yang selalu berusaha kabur dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia seakan sudah menemukan potongan kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga yang selama ini ia cari.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku,Nawaki-nii!" Balas Naruto sambil terus berlari.

Tsunade baru saja akan masuk ke kamar Naruto untuk membawa obat yang tadi lupa ia berikan pada Nawaki. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat keakraban adiknya dan Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Alangkah senangnya jika Naruto benar-benar menjadi anakku. Ia cepat berteman dengan Nawaki. Kalau saja aku mempunyai anak. Apakah keadaannya akan sama seperti sekarang?'_ Pikir Tsunade.

"Ah? Onee-chan!" Pikiran Tsunade hilang begitu saja ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari adiknya.

"Y-Ya,Nawaki? Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade. Nawaki pun menghampiri kakak perempuannya itu.

"Itu obatnya Naruto kan? Biar aku yang memberikannya." Tsunade memberikan bungkusan obat itu pada Nawaki. Nawaki yang telah menerima bungkusan itu pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengambilkan air minum Naruto.

"Naruto,ini obatmu. Minumlah dan setelah itu segera beristirahat,ya.." Ujar Nawaki. Naruto pun mengangguk dan menerima bungkusan itu.

"Apakah mau kuminumkan,otouto?" Tanya Nawaki sekali lagi.

'Otouto?!' Tsunade terkejut dengan panggilan Nawaki terhadap Naruto barusan.

"Huh? Ah tidak usah. Naru bisa meminumnya sendiri kok. Terima kasih,Nawaki-nii.."

"Hmm.."

Tsunade kembali memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya.

'Ya.. Kalau saja bisa terjadi.. Aku akan sangat.. Bahagia..' Batin Tsunade sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar itu.

•

•

•

-Pukul 11PM-

Rumah Tsunade terdengar sangat sepi pada malam hari ini. Semua penghuni rumah ini terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya hingga mereka tak mendengar suara langkah kaki seorang anak kecil yang mencoba keluar dari jendela.

'Aku tidak bisa merepotkan Tsunade-baachan terus. Aku harus tetap bekerja sendiri.' Pikir anak bernama Naruto.

GREK!

Naruto tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakangnya. Naruto langsung berlari ke balik sebuah kursi panjang yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya. Orang yang baru keluar dari pintu itu pun terdengar mendesah kecil.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana,Naruto. Keluarlah. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Ternyata orang itu adalah Nawaki. Naruto memperlihatkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Nawaki menatap kedua bola mata _blue shappire_ yang berada di depannya. Nawaki pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Na—Nawaki-nii. Maafkan Naru.. Naru hanya ingin—"

"Aku tahu.. Kau tidak ingin merepotkan kakakku yang cerewet itu,kan?" Tanya Nawaki. Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"Tapi, aku juga yakin, pasti kau sudah tahu jika kau meninggalkan rumah ini, kakakku akan merasa sangat kecewa. Yah, kakakku memang sangat kerasa kepala dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi.. Yah.. Kau tahulah.." Ujar Nawaki. Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Naru tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Naru yakin, Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga pasti setuju sama pendapat Naru."

"Tapi aku yakin oranhg tuamu juga pasti tidak ingin kau hidup sendirian seperti gelandangan diluar sana,bocah!" Suara lantang yang muncul dari balik dinding terdengar tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Nawaki dan Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang yang berbicara dengan lantang seperti itu.

"Tsu-Tsunade baa-chan.." Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Kumohon Naruto.. Ini permintaanku seumur hidup. Demi kamu dan demi orangtuamu.. Kumohon kau mau tinggal dirumahku hingga kau betemu dengan orangtuamu." Pinta Tsunade. Nawaki tidak habis pikir, kakaknya yang sangat keras kepala itu sampai memohon seperti ini pada Naruto.

"Tapi.. Naru hanya akan merepotkan Tsunade-baachan, Nawaki-nii dan mungkin suami Tsunade-baachan pun akan direpotkan oleh Naru. Naru tidak mau. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga pasti tidak mau Naru merepotkan orang lain." Tolak Naruto.

"Tapi mereka menginginkanmu untuk hidup! Maka dari itulah mereka sengaja menyuruhmu pergi,bukan? Itu semua demi keselamatanmu! Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolak jika itu semua demi kehidupanm dan masa depanmu! Jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin tinggal diluar sana, itu berarti kau telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka! Itu sama saja mereka meninggalkanmu di jalanan! Mereka akan sangat merasa bersedih! Kau tahu itu?!" Bentak Tsunade kepada Naruto.

Naruto kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia terisak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan Tunade memang benar. Ia akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya jika ia tinggal di jalanan seperti itu. Tsunade mendekat kea rah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Mengelus kepalanya dengan sangat lembut. Naruto meras agak lega dipeluk seperti itu, ia seperti sedang dipeluk oleh orangtuanya. Perasaan yang sempat ia lupakan itu kembali terasa.

"Tapi.. Naru tidak ingin—"

"Aku mengerti.." Ujar Tsunade memotong ucapan Naruto. "Kau tidak mau merepotkan orang lai bukan? Nah, aku akan meminta satu hal untuk pembalasan karena kau sudah merepotkanku,bocah.."

"A-Apa?"

"Kau harus bias meraih prestasi di sekolahmu.. Kau harus tetap hidup dengan semangat hingga kau bertemu dengan orangtuamu. Janji?"

Naruto memeluk Tsunade dengan hangat.

"Iya.. Iya! Terima kasih,Tsunade-baachan. Naru berjanji!"

•

•

•

Sudah 10 tahun Naruto tinggal bersama Tsunade. Dan Naruto selalu mengingat janjinya pada Tsunade pada malam itu. Setiap hari,Naruto selalu belajar dengan giat. Dan selalu mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade. Mereka sudah semakin dekat. Begitu pun Naruto dan Nawaki. Nawaki kini sudah berumur 22 tahun. Ia memasuki universitas ternama di Konoha. Ia menggeluti dunia bisnis yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang dipijak oleh kakak perempuannya. Nawaki sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Tak heran jika ia sangat dekat dengan Naruto melebihi dirinya dengan Tsunade. Lagipula,sifat Naruto dan Nawaki hamper mirip. Mungkin itulah salah satu alas an mengapa ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan semester. Kini ia sudah kelas 2 dan sebentar lagi ia menginjak umur 16 di hari ulang tahunnya, tanggal 10 oktober. Naruto dan sahabat karibnya sejak SMP—Inuzuka Kiba, melihat kearah mading yang berisi nilai ulangan semester para siswa disekolahnya.

"Naruto.. Aku yakin pasti nilaimu sempurna deh.. Beda banget denganku." Ujar Kiba sambil menghela nafas. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah tidak juga. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan nilaiku kali ini.."

"Apa-apaan itu? Setiap semester kau selalu mengatakan hal itu,tapi hasilnya? Kau selalu rangking satu di sekolah, dasar bodoh! Ah, ti-tidak bodoh sih.. Kau pintar.. Hanya saja, aku lebih pintar!" Cerocos Kiba.

"Hahaha iya,iya."

Naruto dan Kiba kini sudah berada di depan kertas pengumuman nilai. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kiba ketika melihat nilainya sendiri.

"GYAAAAH! Sudah kuduga, kenyataan tak selalu berjalan mulus seperti yang kita inginkan!" Teriak Kiba. Kiba pun melirik wajah sahabatnya yang kini tersenyum meli8hat kertas pengumuman itu. Kiba melihat kertas itu dan terlihat beberapa nama yang dicetak paling atas. Yang pertama ditulis adalah.

NAMIKAZE NARUTO 693

HARUNO SAKURA 690

HYUUGA NEJI 674

ABURAME SHINO 668

"Huh.. Naruto, sudah kubilang. Kau pasti rangking 1 lagi.." Cibir Kiba. Naruto menoleh kea rah sahabatnya.

"Ah, ini hanya kebetulan.."

"Apanya yang kebetulan?! Selalu saja kau bilang seperti itu sementara peringkatmu tak pernah berubah sejak SMP! Sebal aku.. Oh iya.. Ngomong-ngomong, Haruno Sakura itu sejak SMP selalu berada dibawah peringkatmu ya. Selalu rangking dua. Orangnya yang mana sih?"

"Haruno Sakura? Aku ti—"

"HUUUH! Mana sih yang namanya Namikaze Naruto itu?! Aku sudah muak selalu berada dibawah peringkatnya satu tingkat! Menyebalkan!" Tiba-tiba ucapan Naruto terhenti karena ada seorang gadis disebelahnya yang berteriak dengan kencangnya.

Gadis itu berambut merah muda seperti bunga Sakura. Bermata _green emerald_ yang indah dan berkulit putih yang sepertinya mulus tanpa cacat. Sayangnya, sepertinya gadis itu pemarah. Apakah dia tipe _tsundere_? Sementara itu, gadis berambut pirang berambut _aquamarine_ disebelahnya hanya terdiam cuek saat melihat tingkah gadis itu. Seperti yang sudah biasa melihatnya. Apakah mereka berdua sahabat? Oh, hampir lupa.. Ada gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan bola mata _lavender_ yang warnanya dominan putih itu. Dia terlihat bingung dan sekaligus khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang sedang naik pitam. Sepertinya mereka bertiga bersahabat seperti aku dan Kiba.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.. Ja-jangan marah.. S-Sepertinya orang itu me-memang lebih giat belajar. Ma-Maka dari itu, Sa-Sakura-chan harus lebih rajin belajar.." Ujar gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata,sudahlah. Sakura memang keras kepala.. Benar,kan, forehead?" Ujar gadis berambut blonde bernama Ino.

"Ino-pig, diamlah! Aku sedang kesal nih! Aku akan menghajar yang namanya Namikaze Naruto jika aku bertemu dengannya!

"Dia Namikaze Naruto. Kau pasti Haruno Sakura ya? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang. Jadi, kau mau apa?" Ujar Kiba secara tiba-tiba kearah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ki-Kiba. Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto secara spontan. Apa-apaan Kiba? Mau menyulut emosi gadis ini lagi? Apalagi kalau gadis itu benar-benar menghajarku..

"Kau.. Namikaze Naruto huh?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada suara yang geram.

"I-Iya.."

BUAAAAAAGH!

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu melayangkan tinjunya kearah perut Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto terpental sejauh 10 meter dan mati seketika. Oke itu lebay. Naruto meringis sambil memegangi perutnya pasca ditinju oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"_Forehead_!" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura sambil melayangkan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementar itu,Hinata terdiam kaku.

"S-Sakura-chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?"

"Tenang saja, tinjuku tidak sekeras itu kok.." Ujar Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak sekeras itu bagaimana? Naruto sampai kesakitan seperti itu!" Ujar Kiba sebelum berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"I-Iya, aku baik-baik saja.." Ujar Naruto.

"Kuperingatkan kau! Aku akan mengalahkan peringkatmu,Namikaze Naruto! Dan satu lagi, aku sangat membencimu!" Bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang berjarak jauh didepannya. Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang akhirnya menyusul Sakura.

-Sementara itu-

"Sakura! Hei,Sakura!" Panggil Ino pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah keterlaluan,Sakura." Ujar Ino

"I-Iya,Sakura-chan.. Itu berlebihan. Se-Sebaiknya, ka-kau bersaing secara sehat.." Ujar Hinata

"Aku tahu.. Aku hanya.. Terbawa emosi." Jawab Sakura sambil mendesah pelan. "AAAAH! Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengannya. Bagaimana ini,Ino-pig? Hinata-chan!"

"Me-Meminta maaflah pada Na-Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok…"

"Besok? Sekarang saja! Kau perhitungan sekali!" Protes Ino

"Apa sih, yang penting minta maaf kan?!" Sergah Sakura.

"Su-Sudah hei,kalian berdua.. Ja-Jangan bertengkar.." Lerai Hinata.

Sepertinya hari-hari yang berat bagi Naruto yang sempat terhenti akan dimulai lagi sejak hari ini..

•

•

•

-To Be Continued-

Neee, minasan.. Maaf ya azu lama updatenyaa . Baru sempat nih hehe^^ Langsung balas review ya;;)

: Hm? Masih belum ngerti yaa ._. Maaf ya, Sekarang gimana?

Adityaisyours : Waaa masih bingung juga? . Maaaf, sekarang gimana?

Guest (1) : Ini sudah lanjut~

Uzumaki aditya : uuuh maaf lama nih updatenya . Bikin penasaran ya? Terima kasih^^ Arigatou ne, untuk kasih semangat^^

Terminator : Aaaah terimakasih banyaaaak^^ Siip sudah lanjut nih~

Kagawa : Ahaha terimakasih ya^^ Iya, kejadiannya masih berupa misteri, tapi nanti juga bakal ketauan kok..

Chanon : Makasih ya^^

Nagasaki : Iyaa kasihan ya :') Ah, itu dia! Azu juga suka sama kegigihannya Naru^^

Man Utd : Hehehe semoga semakin suka ya^^

Guest (2) : Iya nih sudah lanjut^^

Aurora Borealix : Waah speechless nih . Terimakasih banyak,ya~ Sudah lanjut nih^^

Guest (3), (4),(5) : Sudah lanjut^^

Memes : Sudah nih^^

Nah, review ya minasan^^ Ini fic mau lanjut atau mau didelete aja? Tergantung keinginan minasan ya^^ Ditunggu ya reviewnya, dan Azu sangat mengharapkan review yang berisi saran atau kritik. Flame juga gapapa, asalakan yang membangun ya? Azu sangat menghargai orang yang ngereview pake saran,kritik maupun flame yang membangun. Karena itu tandanya minasan bener-bener membaca fic ini dengan serius. Dan kalau minasan ngasih saran,kritik kaya gitu, fic ini juga bakal bikin minasan jadi semakin terhibur. Minasan juga bisa kok kasih ide ke Azu untuk jalan cerita fic ini, supaya minasan juga puas bacanya karena jalan cerita inilah yang minasan mau. Lagipula, fic ini untuk dibaca sama minasan kan^^ Kita sama-sama saling membantu ya, terima kasih sebelumnya. Dan maaf karena kata-kata Azu kaya gini yaa :'( Soalnya Azu newbie sih.. Jadi kritik dan saran minasan sangat dibutuhkan supaya fic buatan Azu bisa bikin minasan senang. Dan enggak akan jadi junkfic. Terima kasih atas segalanya dan perhatiannya ya, review ditunggu ya minna^^

With regards, Azu-chan.


End file.
